Забытый зов
by Tatosha
Summary: 2 сезон Фэйри. Бо отнюдь не единственная, кто не находится ни на одной из сторон. Эти неизвестные помогут предотвратить надвигающуюся беду. НаруСасу
1. Chapter 1

**Начало начала**

- Ты можешь вернуться! Мадара был убит тобой, ты спас Коноху!

- Но до этого почти разрушил ее.

- Это твой дом! Деревню можно восстановить! Здесь твои друзья!

-Мечтающие меня убить,- мрачно продолжил брюнет.- Ты единственный хочешь вернуть прошлое,- парень посмотрел со склона вниз,- вернуть команду семь.

- Они тоже этого хотят!

- Они хотят казнить опасного преступника, предателя, сумасшедшего. Легче всего это сделать, если он будет в зоне досягаемости

-Это твой дом,- блондин умоляюще посмотрел на собеседника,- ты же вернулся.

- Я хотел уничтожить документы о своем клане,- горькая усмешка,- слишком много крови, грязи, темного и безумного.

- Ты можешь начать все с чистого листа, начать новую жизнь здесь.

- Здесь мне нет места. И не было. Я должен был умереть во время резни. Мое выживание – ошибка.

- Нет, я…

-Перестань! Я входил в твою стаю, и Кьюби не хочет менять что-то, но ты-то можешь совладать с инстинктами! Ты восстановишь Коноху, станешь Хокаге, заведешь семью, тебе нарожают детишек. Тебя будут все уважать, как ты и мечтал,- парень отвел и глаза,- а обо мне ты забудешь. Ты будешь счастлив.

- Ты мой лучший друг! Я не буду счастлив без тебя!

- Заведи себе другого лучшего друга,- голос сочился ядом,- у тебя талант привязывать к себе ущербных.

- Хватит ерничать, ублюдок! Я обещал вернуть тебя!

- Сакура мертва. Ты ничего ей не должен. Особенно меня.

- Ты нужен мне.

- Ты хочешь меня, это другое. Это моя природа.

- Это твой дом,- слабо сказал блондин.

- Нет, не мой, он твой. У меня нет дома.

Наруто остался один. Его собеседник ушел.

- Когда же ты перестанешь игнорировать мои чувства? Когда поймешь, что мы любим тебя, Саске?

Никто ему не ответил. Внизу догорали дома с изображением веера .


	2. Chapter 2

- Надо понять, как бороться с гаулдами,-Бо ходила по подвалу, стараясь привести мысли в порядок после встречи с новым Эшем,- понять и уничтожить их раньше, чем они нанесут удар… Ну почему я?!- суккуб рухнула в кресло и спрятала лицо в ладонях.- Неужели нет кого-нибудь, кто будет вместо меня в центре событий, чтобы я смогла отдохнуть?.

Кензи встала со своего стула и подошла к Бо.

- Не унывай подруга,- девушка приобняла сзади фэйри.- Это не так уж и плохо. Все лавры победы достанутся тебе.

-Я лучше бы наблюдала сл стороны, поедая попкорн.

На стол рядом с ними с громким стуком опустилась толстая книга. Подруги подскочили от неожиданности и возмущенно посмотрели на Трика.

-Мне жаль прерывать столь трогательный момент, но я кое-что нашел.

Возмущенные взгляды сменились заинтересованными.

-Эш прав в..

-В чем же прав змееныш?- перебила бармена Кензи.

-Если бы кто-то меня не перебил,- выразительный взгляд на закрывшую рот ладонью готку,- то я бы уже сказал.

- Прости, прости. Мы молчим и внемлем.

-Спасибо. Гаулды питаются ненавистью. Большинство фэйри нуждаются в сильных эмоциях, чаще отрицательных, для использования своих сил в полной мере. Но бывают фэйри для которых спусковым моментом становятся эмоции не то чтобы положительные, но точно не отрицательные.

-Например, похоть,- закончила мысль Бо.

-Да. Именно отсутствие ненависти служит своеобразным щитом от сил гаулдов.

-Но неужели я единственная, кто может помешать захватить мир этим гадам?!

-Нет, но ты не принадлежишь никакой стороне, так что если умрешь во время битвы, то невелика потеря. Без обид.

-Ну какие уж тут обиды?- ехидно ответила фэйри.

- К тому же, как незаинтересованная сторона, ты будешь действовать объективно, и тебе мешать не будут.

- Но и помощи я могу не ждать,- суккуб жалобно посмотрела на Трика и спросила,- ты точно не знаешь кого-нибудь, кто сможет разобраться во всем этом вместо меня? Неужели только я могу это сделать?

Кровавый король открыл рот и закрыл. Взгляд расфокусировался, словно карлик вспомнил что-то, казалось бы, давно забытое.

-Нет,- тихо произнес он,- не только.

- Что?- переспросила Бо.

-Не только ты,- уже уверенно повторил Трик,- но я не уверен, что они помогут.

-Как это? Мир может погибнуть, опять будет война, а эти неизвестные будут отсиживаться за спиной у Бо!? Кто вообще эти «они»?- Кензи явно решила, что чем громче задавать вопросы, тем лучше бывший правитель фэйри на них ответит.

- Древние. Они- это древние.

- Как Норн?- напряглась суккуб.

- В определенной мере.


End file.
